


Of Love Potions and Frogs

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Prank, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Sex, Fluff, Frogs, Getting Together, Help, M/M, Magic, Magic School, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Lando struggles with learning for a big test so he asks one of the older students to help him out.What happens after is a slight chaos with love potions, frogs and a new relationship.





	Of Love Potions and Frogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).

> I haven't thought about the pairing Lando/Max yet. But when I saw this pairing in your suggestions I was immediately smitten with it.  
And it's also the first time I tried to write Magical-AU so I hope you like it :)  
It got slightly out of hand lenght-wise XD  
Enjoy :)

Magic school was harder than Lando had expected. When he had gotten his letter of acceptance he had been proud and confident that he would pass through his exams without any problems and that he would have a blast with life in school. But here he was sitting over his potions book trying to remember all of the recipes their teacher had told them would be essential for a test coming up real soon. But Lando only could remember one of those potions and this one was the recipe for a love potion.  
It was almost ironical: Having nothing almost close to a love life himself and here he could only remember the recipe of a love potion. Lando sighed and closed his book. He looked around the library and sighed again when he spotted three figures that were huddled together in one of the more secluded corners. There were the second year students Marcus Ericsson and Kevin Magnussen together with Stoffel Vandoorne. Kevin almost sitting on Marcus’ lap while Stoffel was grinning like a madman reading something from a book to his boyfriends in a low voice. When Lando had learned that the three of them were in a relationship he had been surprised at first. But he soon learned that those three were head over heels for each other. Lando’s cheeks warmed up when he remembered _that one_ encounter when he had accidentally stumbled upon them making out in a hidden corridor that served as a shortcut to the dormitories. It had taken a while for the Brit to get the image out of his head where Kevin had been on his knees sucking of Stoffel who in turn had been in a heated kiss with Marcus whilst his fingers were deep down the Swede’s trousers. Lando quickly shook his head. He didn’t need that image right now inside his head. He had far more important things to do. Like finding out how he could get all the recipes into his brain. His test was in just a few days and he _really_ had to study.  
Sighing once again Lando opened his book once more and tried to get through the first recipe but just upon seeing the long list of ingredients that were needed made him feel exhausted and so he closed his book again. He would try studying tomorrow. It was getting late anyways so he decided to grab a quick dinner before retreating into his dormitory to get a handful of sleep. 

In the dining room Lando found a seat next to his fellow first years Esteban and Lance who were acting all lovey dovey. Lando smiled a bit. The Frenchman and the Canadian had been together only for a few weeks now and you could still see the hearts in their eyes when they looked at each other. Lando was getting along perfectly with his classmates and so he didn’t hesitate to have a seat next to them. Both of them smiled when he sat down and Esteban was the first who spoke up.  
“Finished studying for today?” He asked Lando who just groaned and rolled his eyes.  
“I wish Mr. Horner would not have given us so many recipes. I can only remember the one of the love potion and I doubt that he will ask for this one in the test. So, if I’m not getting the recipes of the other potions in my head I will fail without a doubt.” The Brit sighed and his head fell on the table with a thud. Esteban and Lance shared a look. Then Lance got closer to Lando.  
“I might have a tip for you.” He told Lando in a hushed voice. “You could go and see Max Verstappen. He is in second year and he is kind of a favourite student to Mr. Horner. Maybe he could help you.” Lando looked up again.  
“Max Verstappen?” He asked. “Okay, I will do anything to pass the test. Who is he?” Esteban subtly pointed to a guy sitting a few tables away. Lando looked over to him and his breath got caught in his throat for a bit. The guy named Max was totally handsome! Lando didn’t know he was staring until a giggle pulled him out of his thoughts.  
“Dude, you are drooling!” Esteban giggled and Lance nodded, amusement shining in his eyes.  
“I guess the phrase ‘I would do anything to pass the test’ just got a whole different meaning.” He laughed.” Lando’s cheeks heated up.  
“Shut up!” He murmured digging into his food as a distraction. Esteban wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Let’s wait and see, Lance. Let’s just wait and see.” And with that he pulled his boyfriend with him and they disappeared whispering and giggling. Lando rolled his eyes once again and tried to focus on his food. But his gaze was flitting over to Max again and again. And Lando couldn’t help but think about how he never did see this gorgeous being before. He must have been blind he decided eventually. Otherwise he couldn’t explain this.  
Lando kept watching Max for the remainder of his dinner and when Max got up to leave the dining room Lando hurried to go after him. He caught up with the slightly older student just before the staircase.   
“Erm … excuse me? M-Max?” Lando stuttered and Max turned around surprised that someone called for him. However, when he noticed Lando a smile spread over his face.  
“Hey, mate, how can I help you?” The Dutchman friendly asked. Lando scratched his neck a bit sheepishly.  
“Well, I … erm … I’m having problems with studying potions, I only can remember the recipe of the love potion but someone told me you are Mr. Horner’s favourite student. So … erm … I was wondering if you could probably help me out?” Max’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Lando for a moment. Then another smile appeared on his full lips.  
“I could help you but I will need something in return.” Lando promptly nodded his head.  
“Anything! I would do anything to pass my test.” Max was grinning now.  
“You said you only could remember the recipe of a love potion?” Lando nodded again and Max looked very pleased. “Well, if you would help me brew a love potion I might consider helping you out.” He said. Lando looked at the second year in surprise.  
“You want me brewing a love potion?” He asked. Max nodded.  
“There are those two guys in third year, Nico and Paul. They are already in a relationship but I heard Paul complaining the other day that Nico was too much into studying and not paying attention to him. I thought I could do something for them and brewing a love potion just seems right to me. So, are you in?” Lando thought about it for a moment. But then he nodded. After all he had said he would do anything to pass this test. If possible Max’s grin even widened.  
“Awesome. Meet me in an hour in the empty classroom next to Mr. Horner’s. Until then I will have a solution for your problem, alright?”  
“Yes, thank you!” Lando said grateful that Max decided to help him. Max winked and walked away and Lando decided to go to the library once again. He wanted to look up the love potion once more. You never knew…

An hour flew by and soon Lando found himself in front of the empty classroom Max had pointed out. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long for the Dutchman, Max arrived just five minutes after Lando.  
“Okay, let’s do this then.” Max exclaimed before entering the classroom. There was already a large pot set up along with the ingredients they would need.  
Immediately Max and Lando got to work on the potion and it didn’t take long for the fluid was looking and smelling exactly the way it had to be. Max looked proudly into the pot.  
“Well done.” He complimented Lando. “Not many first years do so well on their first try making a love potion.”  
“Well, I had the best help.” Lando mumbled and Max laughed.  
“I’m flattered.” He said winking and Lando couldn’t help but blush. Something flickered in Max’s eyes but it was too fast for Lando to interpret.  
“Well.” The Dutchman said. “You helped me and now it’s my turn to help you. Here’s the test you will write in a few days.” And with that he handed Lando a sheet of paper. Lando looked at it surprised.  
“But … how did you get…?” Max shrugged.  
“You don’t ask me and I don’t tell you lies. Just take it and impress Mr. Horner, okay?” Lando nodded frantically.  
“Yes! Of course. Thank you so, so much! You’re my saviour!” Max laughed at this exclamation.  
“Well, I’m glad to hear that. But don’t thank me just yet. Wait until you get a good result on your test, okay?”   
“Promise.” Lando answered beaming. “And you tell me when you are going to use the potion, okay?”  
“Deal!” Max said. “If you want to I’ll wait until your test is over. Then we can look what will happen.” And Lando agreed.

***

A few days later they got their tests back and Lando was proud to see he had in fact got an A. Proudly he showed his test to Max and the Dutchman clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Well done, Lando.” He said. “So, now you’re done with this test are we going to use the love potion?” Lando nodded excitedly.  
“I’m totally in. How are we going to do it?” Max smirked.  
“I’m going to put it into Nico’s cup. He always takes a drink first at the buffet and then he takes his food. Leaving his cup unsupervised. It’s going to be easy to put something in his drink.

And easy it was. It went just the way Max had predicted. The Dutchman was able to spike Nico’s drink with the potion and Lando couldn’t wait for the result. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to work straight away. Nico was acting his usual self and Lando started to doubt the potion. Had they done something wrong? He glanced at Max questioningly but the Dutchman only shrugged. So, he had no clue either. Lando was fidgeting on his seat. After a while Nico and Paul got up and retreated into their dorms. In the moment they had disappeared from the dining room Lando rushed up to Max.  
“Did we do something wrong?” He whispered. Max slowly shook his head.   
“I doubt it. I mean … everything was right about that potion. There is no way it couldn’t have …”  
Someone help, please!” A voice suddenly shouted. Lando and Max instantly turned around only to see a confused Paul DiResta rushing into the dining room once again. In his hands he held a tiny green frog who was croaking in panic. Immediately Christian Horner – the potions master – rushed over.  
“What happened?” He asked. Paul shook his head.   
“I don’t know! I was … I was kissing him and suddenly he was sitting on the floor looking like … like this!” He waved the frog around. Nico croaked and Paul immediately stopped.  
“Sorry!” He whispered to the frog while Mr. Horner inspected him.  
“This looks like a love potion that went wrong.” He finally said. Lando and Max looked at each other in shock upon hearing this.  
“Love potions are a strange concept.” Mr. Horner explained further. “If consumed by one who is already in love they often turn humans into animals. Mostly frogs.” He added with an amused chuckle. “But don’t worry, I have an antidote. Follow me, please, Mr. DiResta.” Obediently Paul followed his teacher the frog in his hands still croaking. Some of the other students laughed about the scene but Lando and Max tried to be as invisible as possible.  
“We didn’t think about that, did we?” Lando whispered.   
“No!” Max had to admit sheepishly. “Well, at least we know this, too.” Lando shoved him.  
“We could have done real damage there.” He said. Max shrugged.  
“But we didn’t. And at least our potion did work. You heard Mr. Horner. It was correctly made, it had just a different effect. And you have to admit that seeing Nico as a frog is really funny!” Lando thought about it for a while. But then a small smile crept on his face.  
“It is, actually.” He said giggling. Max grinned.  
“Totally!”

***

After that incident with Nico the friendship between Lando and Max blossomed. They hung out really often and Lando discovered that he had developed a severe crush on the slightly older wizard. He just didn’t know how to tell him without ruining everything.  
“You could brew him a love potion.” Esteban suggested while they were sitting in the boring class of Magical History. Lando had told his two other friends beside Max about the incident and both Esteban and Lance had found it quite funny. Lance giggled.  
“Oh, yes, but you have to be careful! Not that Max is already in love with you and then turns into a frog!” He sniggered. Lando rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up!” He mumbled turning his attention to their teacher. Esteban and Lance still giggling beside him. Lando was glad when the lesson was over. They had lunch now before the afternoon classes and he decided to sit with Max for the day. The Dutchman smiled when he saw Lando coming nearer and made room for the slightly younger one.  
“Hey, there.” Max greeted Lando. “Everything alright?” Lando nodded but sighed.  
“Just Esteban and Lance making fun of me.” He answered. Max raised an eyebrow.  
“Making fun of you? How?” Lando blushed a little bit.  
“Oh, nothing important.” He mumbled before tucking into his food. Max studied him for a few moments but then the Dutchman shrugged and tucked into his own food. When he was finished he looked at Lando.  
“Meet me in the empty classroom again.” He told the Brit before sauntering out of the dining room. Lando looked after him in surprise.  
Still, he wanted to know what this was about so he quickly finished his food and hurried to get to the classroom where they had made the love potion a few weeks ago. Max was already there. He smiled when Lando entered and gestured him to close and lock the door. Lando did as he was told and was just about to turn around again when he felt two hands pressing him against the wooden door.  
“You said Esteban and Lance made fun of you.” Max whispered in Lando’s ear, sending shivers down the younger ones spine. “They did not tell you by any chance that you should feed me a love potion to make me fall for you, did they?” Lando gulped.  
“You … you heard that? But how? You don’t even have this class with me!” He stated. Lando practically _felt_ Max’s smirk.  
“I have my sources.” The Dutchman whispered. “But I couldn’t help but wonder what else you are thinking. Maybe about us being together? Kissing? Making love? What do you have in mind, Lando?” Lando’s breath grew heavier when he felt Max’s crotch against his bum.   
“Yes.” Was the only thing he could whisper.  
“Yes?” Max asked and Lando shivered when the Dutchman blew into his neck. “Yes to all of the above?” Lando just squeaked and nodded. Suddenly he was spun around and was now facing Max. The Dutchman slowly reached down and rubbed his fingers against Lando’s trousers.  
“Well, then … let’s do this.” Max whispered and then Lando felt Max’s lips on his. The Dutchman kissed Lando like there was no tomorrow and slowly Lando felt fingers pulling on his trousers, working them open and sliding them down his legs. Max helped the Brit to get rid of them fully before he led Lando to a desk helping him sitting upon it. Max didn’t break their kiss when he got rid of Lando’s boxers softly stroking the younger ones cock. Lando let out a desperate noise clinging onto Max. The Dutchman chuckled and broke their kiss just to suck on his fingers.  
“You want to go all the way?” He silently asked and Lando couldn’t help but nod.  
“Yes … please!” Was all he could say but for Max it was enough. He slowly let his fingers travel to Lando’s bum softly stroking around his pucker before he slid one finger into Lando. The Brit jerked a little bit but soon he get used to the feeling He let out a soft moan and Max took that as an encouragement to go further. Soon he had three fingers pressed into Lando and the younger one was panting.  
“More!” He moaned. Max chuckled.  
“As you wish.” Was all he did say before opening his own trousers fishing out his cock. He spit in his hand trying to slick up his member a little bit in order to not hurt Lando. Then he softly pressed against Lando’s hole and slowly – inch for inch – pressed deeper into Lando. The Britt moaned and bit his lip but he looked ecstatic so Max continued. Soon he had bottomed out and began to thrust into his newfound boyfriend. Moans tumbled from Lando’s lips as Max’s thrusts became harder and faster and when Max began to stroke Lando’s cock it was becoming too much. With a cry Lando reached his climax and soon after he felt Max shudder before a warm liquid flowed into him.  
Max softly caressed Lando’s forehead wiping of the sweat and kissing his temple.  
“Are you okay?” He wanted to know. Lando nodded.  
“That was the best feeling ever!” He purred cuddling into Max. The Dutchman smiled.  
“Glad to be of service!” He chuckled before conjuring up some blankets for them to lay on. They lay there for a while and Lando felt his eyes already closing when Max spoke up once again.  
“Oh, and by the way. Kevin visited me the other day. He said he wanted to _spice up_ his love life with Marcus and Stoffel and asked me for a love potion. I doubt he heard of the incident between Paul and Nico. So be ready for some fun, alright?” Lando chuckled.  
“I just hope nobody spikes our drinks with a love potion. I don’t want you to be a frog. And I don’t want to be one, either!” Max chuckled.  
“I feel you, love. Trust me I do.”

***

And it actually happened only two days after Lando and Max became official. They were just sitting eating lunch when a sheepish looking Kevin made an entrance two frogs carefully balancing in his hands.  
“Mr. Horner?” He asked making everybody look his way. “I think I might need your help.”  
And while the whole room burst out in laughter Lando and Max just looked at each other grinning while their hands intertwined beneath the table.


End file.
